I Won't
by Erisna
Summary: Please don't die, Link... I can't stand to lose both of you.' 'Don't worry... You won't.' [MidnaXLink, rated K plus for blood.]


**A/N: **My first Legend of Zelda onseshot and one that has been bothering me for a while now. This is set just after you clear the Lake Hylia dungeon, when Midna is mortally injured and you have to rush her to the palace. Implied MidnaxLink. Yes, I ship this with a passion. Don't like it? Don't read.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own The Legend of Zelda. If I did, Ilia would die in the most horrific way possible and Midna would fall hopelessly in love with Link. 3

I Won't

She awoke from a pain-wracked unconsciousness to the feel of warm fur under her and a vague impression of pounding feet. As if in a daze she could hear his ragged breathing. She coughed weakly and the rhythm of his pounding pawsteps increased. Worry shot through her tortured mind.

He had been injured as well! The hope of Hyrule would not die because he was racing to save a mere companion.

"Link… Slow down… You'll kill yourself!" She said weakly, trying to push back the searing pain that flared through every ounce of her body. He didn't answer. She knew he wouldn't, but she would have expected _some _response…

The fur where her hand rested was matted with sticky blood. She gripped the slick fur, and slowly realized that the blood was her own. She could feel more of it dripping down her fingers. Suddenly he leaped to the side and howled with pain. She could dimly see the shaft of an arrow extending from his shoulder and smell the scent of charred flesh. He had been struck by a flaming arrow. Desperate for release from the searing pain, she let herself slip back to the darkness once more.

She roused with a cough and heard his footsteps echo on stone. He was panting heavily and she could feel his flanks heaving with every desperate breath. He leaped suddenly and she gripped his fur, only to slide off and cry out as she fell. Or she would have, if he hadn't whirled and caught her by her helmet at the last second. She whimpered and weakly looked up, her eyes meeting the crystalline blue ones that were clouded with exhaustion and pain. He craned his head and replaced her upon his back and continued his dash along the dungeons of the palace.

They soon made the rooftops and he advanced more cautiously. She could still see the arrow shaft sticking out from his shoulder- and then with a thump they landed into Princess Zelda's quarters. Link stumbled with exhaustion and pain, and she let herself slide off of his back. Zelda was suddenly by her side, and she reached up with her tiny hand. Zelda clasped it between her own, and she said something to Link. She suddenly felt power flood through her again and cried out for her to stop. Zelda should not sacrifice herself!

All went black for a few moments. That was all it took.

When she came back to the world of the living, she saw Link staring at the place where Zelda had crouched, reeling on his paws and his eyes glazing. She was barely in time to catch him and cradle his head as he fell, her face contorting in pity as she saw the many new wounds upon his body. In desperation she warped them both to the relative safety of Hyrule Field, and could only watch as Hyrule Castle was surrounded by twilight.

She forced herself to turn away and to save Link. Upon him the whole world depended. He must NOT die… Not now. Not when they were so close to achieving their goal. Not when Zelda… She swallowed hard against that memory and forced the tears down, forcing herself to focus on the badly weakened Sacred Wolf that was Link.

Hours later Link rested in relative comfort, the arrow pulled out of his shoulder and the rest of his wounds cleaned. She cradled his head in her lap, gently stroking the mane that fell about his shoulders.

"Please don't die, Link…" She whispered, resting her hand on the marking on his head. "I can't stand to lose both of you…." She silently let the tears come, ignoring for the first time in her life the twilight and the deepening darkness. Suddenly, she felt a tentative touch upon her mind. For the first time in his life, Link spoke.**(1)** His mental voice was raspy and tired, but he was there- and he was alive.

_"Don't worry… You won't." _He said, lifting a paw and placing it upon her hand. A faint smile curved his canine features as one sapphire eye opened. With a cry of relief she wound her arms around his neck and buried her head in his furry ruff. And then, she made a silent promise to herself.

"_You're right. I won't lose you… Because I am never letting you go. As long as we both shall live, I shall be with you. Hear and remember this, Link… Hope of Hyrule, Hero of Time."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Not my best, but it's been bugging me for a while and I wanted to get it down. If you hadn't figured it out already, this is from Midna's point of view. I may continue this or add a chapter from Link's point of view if reviewers think I should.

**(1)- **In my version of Twilight Princess, Link is mute. In this scene he comunicated with Midna telepathically to comfort her. Don't ask.

Reviewers get virtual cookies and lots of love! Read and review!

-Erisna Deathclaw


End file.
